There has been a technique related to an eco-drive support device that determines whether a vehicle driving operation being performed by a driver is a fuel-saving driving operation, and notifies the driver of the determination result, so as to improve the eco-consciousness in the driving operation by the driver.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-220851 (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1) discloses a technique related to an eco-drive support device that notifies the driver of a result of a check made to determine whether the driving operation is a fuel-saving driving operation, if there is a request from the driver for notification of the determination result.
More specifically, the eco-drive support device disclosed in Reference 1 includes an eco-switch for switching the speed mode between a regular speed mode and an economy speed mode for reducing fuel consumptions. In a case where the driver selects the economy speed mode, the eco-drive support device determines whether the driving operation being performed by the driver is a fuel-saving driving operation. If the determination result indicates a fuel-saving driving operation, the eco-drive support device performs a control operation to switch on an eco-lamp that is provided on the panel meter in the driver's seat. Accordingly, the driver can be informed that the driving operation being performed by the driver is a fuel-saving driving operation.
There is an increasing demand for realization of an environment-friendly motorized society (hereinafter referred to as improvement of eco-consciousness in a motorized society). An eco-drive support device is regarded as beneficial in improving eco-consciousness in a motorized society. However, the eco-drive support device disclosed in Reference 1 does not control the eco-lamp to light up, if the driver does not select the economy speed mode.
For example, a driver who is not aware that an eco-drive support device is mounted on the vehicle might not select the economy speed mode. Also, a driver who is not interested in improving the eco-consciousness in the motorized society might not select the economy speed mode, even where a highly eco-conscious driving operation is possible. In cases of such drivers, the eco-drive support device disclosed in Reference 1 does not control the eco-lamp to light up. If the eco-lamp is not controlled to light up, it is difficult to cause such drivers to perform a highly eco-conscious driving operation. In that case, it is difficult to improve eco-consciousness in a motorized society.